The One Who Completes You
by Ukeboi88
Summary: When it comes right down to it, we're all just looking for that special someone to make us feel whole.  Taisuke yaoi.  Please review!


I haven't written any Taisuke in awhile, so this one was long overdue. I don't own anything related to Digimon. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please remember to review!

* * *

"All right, all right, I'm coming already!" an irate and still half-asleep Yagami Taichi growled as he stumbled through his tiny apartment towards the door. Finally, after managing to stub his toe painfully on the coffee table and almost tripping over an empty soda can, he made it to the door. The banging had stopped and had been replaced by what seemed to be a low sobbing noise just barely audible through the door. Taichi paused for a moment to wonder who could possibly be crying outside his door at 2 a.m. and, unable to think of anyone, opened the door. He was instantly pushed backwards into the apartment by his weeping guest.

"Taichi-senpai!" the figure croaked as it wound its arms around his waist and buried its face in his chest, bowling him over in the process.

"Dai-Daisuke? What's wrong? Why are you here so early?" Taichi asked, completely bewildered by his protégé's appearance. The redhead didn't answer; he only continued to bawl his eyes out against the older boy's chest. Taichi was at a complete loss for words. He was never that great at comforting people and it didn't help matters any that the younger boy's current position was starting to arouse him. He took a deep breath and reached forward to tilt the crying boy's head up to look at him. "Daisuke, please tell me what's wrong with you. You're scaring me." That got the redhead's attention.

"Taichi-senpai doesn't get scared." Daisuke sniffled, looking down at his idol. He was strangely aware of how good the older boy looked bathed in the moonlight from the still-wide-open door.

"Of course I get scared sometimes, especially when people important to me are in trouble. Now calm down and tell me what's wrong. And you're not exactly light if you catch my drift…" The redhead caught on surprisingly fast and, blushing, removed himself from Taichi's chest.

"Sorry…" he apologized, staring down at his feet embarrassedly. Realizing that he had forgotten to take off his shoes, Daisuke quickly removed them and placed them on the mat by the door.

"Don't worry about it." Taichi assured him, also rising to his feet. He closed the door and after a minute of fumbling for the switch, turned the lights on as well. The brunette turned around and stared at his visitor; Daisuke was standing motionless, his tears making a noticeably wet mark on the carpet. Taichi's heart ached to see the usually carefree and innocent boy in so much pain. He was used to seeing a smiling, laughing Daisuke, not this. He walked over to the couch and plopped down heavily, motioning for the other boy to join him. When Daisuke continued to just stand there, Taichi decided to take the initiative. He got up and hoisted the crying boy over his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from said boy.

"Taichi-senpai wha-!?" Daisuke managed to get out before Taichi dropped him on the couch. The older child of courage sat down next to him and gave him that special smile reserved only for him. Seeing this, Daisuke burst into even heavier tears and again attached himself to his friend. Taichi made light soothing noises and rubbed the poor redhead's back while he continued to cry. This went on for about 10 minutes before Daisuke finally relaxed and looked up at his idol again. His eyes were now so red that Taichi winced at the sight.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" the brunette asked, again giving the younger boy that special smile. Daisuke nodded and Taichi waited expectantly for whatever horrible news was sure to follow.

"I had a bad dream." Daisuke stated simply. Taichi fell over.

"Are-are you serious?! You got me all worried just because of a dream? I thought something really horrible had happened to someone we know!" Oh yes, Taichi was pissed now.

"But Taichi-senpai, I was scared! In my dream everyone had left me. My parents, Jun, the Digimon, our friends, even you! I was all alone in the dark…" The younger boy lowered his head and started sniffling again, embarrassed by his own weakness. It was because of this that he missed the softness that had entered the brunette's eyes.

"But, why did you come to me Daisuke?" Taichi whispered, his gaze never once leaving Daisuke's burgundy hair.

"My parents are still on that cruise and Jun is over at her boyfriend's house. When I woke up and no one was there, I thought of you, so I just came over because I wanted..." A pained look crossed Daisuke's face before he replaced it with a blank expression and continued, his tone neutral. "Never mind Tai, I'm sorry that I bothered you with all of this. I should go." He rose to leave, but Taichi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"No Daisuke, tell me what you were going to say. Tell senpai what you want." The younger boy still resisted him, so Taichi cupped his tanned face and brought it up towards his own. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Daisuke muttered something inaudible. "What was that?"

"I said I wanted Taichi-senpai to hold me." As soon as it was out of his mouth, Daisuke winced and closed his eyes, as if expecting Taichi to hit him for his confession. Instead of a fist, the redhead was amazed to feel Taichi's lips on his own. Daisuke's eyes widened in amazement as the sensation of Tai's warm lips washed over him. He shuddered in ecstasy when he felt Taichi's hot, wet tongue demand entrance into his mouth. Stifling a moan, the younger child of courage allowed the elder to explore at his leisure. Eventually, as with all first kisses, the need for air overpowered the passion of the moment and the two boys were forced to break apart.

"How-how long have you felt this way Daisuke?" Taichi asked, panting heavily.

"For a little over a year now. I tried to fight it for awhile, but it's pointless. There's something about you Tai, I don't know what exactly; it's just something that I can't resist." Daisuke responded, panting quite hard himself.

"I see. Well is this what you hoped would happen when you came over here?"

"Sort of. This wasn't exactly what I imagined." the redhead admitted shyly.

"What else did you want?" Taichi inquired, a confused look gracing his flawless features.

"I…" Daisuke looked away, embarrassed. Taichi pulled him into a warm embrace to reassure him. "I want Taichi-senpai to love me in a special way like no one else, the same way I feel about him." Daisuke answered, blushing a shade of red to match his hair. He looked up in time to see the brunette blinking dumbly. "It's ok if you don't think of me that way senpai. I didn't expect you to."

Hearing the boy's defeated tone snapped Taichi out of his stupor. "It's not that Daisuke! I do love you it's just…well it's a bit overwhelming is all. I've been attracted to you ever since I realized I liked guys." Taichi said earnestly, running a hand through his unruly hair as he spoke.

"You love me? But I thought you and Yamato…" Daisuke trailed off, a dazed look in his eyes.

"It's true Yama and I are best friends and yeah all right, I'll admit that he's hot, but we're just too different ya know? But you and me, we're like brothers. Actually, forget I said that, 'cause it could make this feel like some sort of creepy incest thing. We just fit each other is what I'm trying to say."

"I think I understand what you mean senpai. Does that mean we can–hey!" Daisuke cried as Taichi picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.

"Just trust your senpai Daisuke. I'll make sure that you don't ever feel lonely again and I promise to love you and only you." Taichi whispered into the struggling boy's ear.

Hearing this, Daisuke relaxed and snuggled closer into the older boy's strong arms. The brunette laid the younger Digidestined down carefully on the bed and climbed in beside him. He pulled his new boyfriend in close, an action Daisuke took advantage of eagerly. The redhead pillowed his head on Taichi's chest and sighed contentedly.

"You know you've gotta take me out on a date now right?" Daisuke teased after a minute, breaking the comfortable silence.

"S'all good Dai." Taichi whispered sleepily, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Good. And we've got to tell everyone too. Ken is going to be so jealous!" When he got no response, Daisuke looked up at Taichi's face and was unsurprised to find the elder boy had fallen asleep. He giggled at Taichi's… Taichiness and snuggled in still closer to him. "Goodnight senpai. I -yawn- love you." With that he dropped into a deep, peaceful sleep, safe in the arms of the one he loved. And for the first time in a long time, both Bearers of Courage felt complete.

* * *

Aww, Daisuke found his lobster! If anyone actually gets that reference I'll be amazed hehe. Please review and give me any feedback you have, be it glowing review or burning flame.


End file.
